


Culture Shock

by eevees



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevees/pseuds/eevees
Summary: "Jae, you will not believe the absolute shit storm I'm going through right now.""To be honest with you Josh, I probably will believe you considering all the stupid shit you got into while you were here in California.""Dude, I think I might be gay.""We sent you to South Korea to discover your culture, not your sexuality. Consider that second discovery a bonus!""JAE!"





	Culture Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my name is Eve but you can call me Eevee! This is my first story on AO3 and I hope you all like it. This is mainly a Seventeen story but will have side characters from various bands like Black Pink, NCT, Pentagon, Twice and more.

"What’s kimchi?" I asked, staring at the strange orange food hanging from Jae’s chopsticks.

"Josh, please tell me you’re joking." Jae stared at me in disbelief, furrowing his brow.

"Well sorry, I’m pretty white washed." 

"You disappoint me Josh, you really do." Jae shook his head and extended his arm forward, hanging the thing he calls ‘kimchi’ in front of my face. "Here, try it."

I hesitantly took a bite of the strange food and immediatley grinned at the taste.

"Wow! That’s actually way better than I thought it’d be!" I picked up my chopsticks and proceeded to steal some kimchi out of Jae’s lunch box, the boy just nodding with a shit eating grin on his face in response.

"Hey Joshua, when’s the last time you visited South Korea?" Jae asked, stroking his imaginary beard with a thoughtful look colouring his face.

"I’ve never been to SK" I responded, mouth full of Kimchi. Jae turned to me, his eyes as wide as golf balls and flicked me on the forehead.

"WHAT? YOU’VE NEVER BEEN TO SK? No wonder you’re so white washed!" Jae exclaimed, grabbing my hands, causing me to drop my limited edition Pokémon chopsticks. 

"Jae what the f-"

"Josh, I’ve known you my whole life, and by whole life I mean since middle school, and if you don’t reconnect with your culture within the next six months you’re gonna turn into a white California valley girl named Jessica!" 

"Jae, did Nate give you weed again? I told you not to do drugs." Jae just rolled his eyes and gripped my hands harder.

"Okay first of all, I’m holy. I’d never do weed, except maybe in edible form but that’s not the point. Seriously Josh, you're like a white guy in a little Korean boys body! The only asian thing about you is your love for anime and Japanese video games and that’s not a good thing."

"But-" 

"And I love Uncle Benny and all, he’s awesome and his casseroles are great, but living with your white uncle isn't helping your case. You’re a full blood Korean! I’m not saying you should walk around wearing kimchi and screaming annyeong chingus at every person you see on the street, but you should at least know enough of your culture to flex on Koreaboos." Jae sighed and patted my shoulder. "Reconnect with your culture Josh. You’re gonna regret it in the future."

"Well how am I supposed to do that? Is there like a club or something?"

"Well." Jae grinned. "In about three months, the language department is going to test run the schools very first study abroad program. And quite conveniently the first destination is going to be Seoul, the capital of South Korea.

"Wait, that thing the Koreaboos in our English class were talking about?"

"Yup, they’re only accepting three people as it’s still a test run."

"Wait, applications for that was a month ago, and didn’t they already choose the three going? Wasn’t it a sophomore from the basketball team, Lisa from the dance team, and some unnamed senior who’s taking forever to make a decision?" I still remember Lisa telling me the exciting news just two weeks ago. She had always wanted to go to South Korea because of their amazing dance scene so she had applied for the program, and when she got in, she couldn’t help but spam me with messages on Snapchat. Her Snapchat streaks for a whole week were just captioned with ‘Korea here I come!’, the week she find out too, I was a little concerned. But I am happy for her, she really deserves it.

Jae just smiled, tilting his head smiling a devilish grin. 

"That senior who’s taking forever to decide is you!" 

"Wait... WHAT?" I yelled, causing the other students eating their lunch in the courtyard to look at me with stares of disapproval. I sheepishly grinned and squeaked out a sorry before turning back to Jae.

"I signed you up! And don’t worry, I already got permission from Uncle Benny, he even helped me write your application! Lisa also knows but I told her to keep it a secret. Ha! You should’ve seen the look on your face! Oh this is too good! Wow good job Jae, you’re such a good friend!" Jae smiled widely, his smile almost as wide as the jokers, as he patted his back, cooing to himself about how amazing of a friend he is.

I just sat there in disbelief, staring at the crackhead that is my friend with wide eyes. Trying to process with the bullshit he just dumped on me.

_I’m going to South Korea?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the prologue! Please comment, kudos, and whatever since I'm still not sure how AO3 works... Anyways thank you for reading!!


End file.
